


Missing You

by dumbgayvillain



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is bad at feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hes getting better tho, M/M, Other, Redemption?, very good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain
Summary: continuation of https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170787Everyone misses Angel, Angel missed them too.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> And so it continues

Its been three weeks since Angel's suicide.

Three weeks since Alastor last slept.

Three weeks since Alastor saw that beautiful smile, heard that lovely voice, oh Angel why did you have to go?

The Hazbin Hotel crew set up a burial for Angel's body. They invited his family as well, but only Molly showed up, a complete sobbing mess, with Fat Nuggets. That was also three weeks, oh how so much can happen in such a short time. Since Angel was buried Alastor has gone to talk with him, just to feel close to him even if he is gone. Strangely, he actually feels like someone is listening, even if it's just him and a corpse. 

The box with the letter written to him from Angel was in his room. He hadn't open it yet, he just can't bring himself to do so. Alastor isn't seen at the Hotel much, as he is expressing his pent up emotions with violent "hunting" and returning back to the radio station. Angel laying there, so cold, so lifeless, the image has been stuck in his head. Alastor swears he can hear Angel whispering to him as he lays asleep at night. He knows that this is all his imagination. Angel is dead, and he's never coming back. Angel committed suicide and he was gone forever. 

There was nothing Alastor could do. 

~~~

He decided to return to the hotel, as he has been gone long enough. He greets the crew with a forced creepy grin, making his way to the bar to speak with Husk. 

" Where the fuck have you been? " Husk grumbles, obviously not sober, and almost a bit concerned. Alastor would confide in Husk about his feelings for Angel. Alastor would listen to his " Bartender Thoughts ", always telling him to tell the spider about his feelings. Alastor never did, and now he never could. " Out and about! Enjoying what Hell has to offer! " Alastor's tone was a bit off, Husk noted. He sounded as if he didn't want to be here at all. He could understand why, this whole place was a mess without Angel. Charlie was constantly on the verge of tears, Vaggie always near her just in case, and Niffty...well she seemed less energetic and worked at a slower pace. Husk himself was torn a bit, he seemed to be drinking more, let a few tears slip whenever no one around. He hated that damn spider's flirting, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't miss the kid. Husk handed Alastor his usual, he didn't even have to ask Husk could tell he needed it. 

Alastor takes a long drink, and then speaks, " Thanks Husker, needed that after my day! Quite a busy day! " God Husk hated that fake cheery tone, it really pissed him off. Alastor was clearly upset, he couldn't be fooled like the rest of them. 

Charlie walks to the bar, Vaggie follows closely behind. " Hey guys! " she says with a tone similar to Alastor's, " How about we do something together...sine we are all here again? " she didnt sound so sure of herself. Husk groaned, but Alastor gave her a nod and said, " Why, my dear, that sounds like a great idea! How about we play one of those board games? " Niffty then zoomed into the room, a bit jumpy, "Really? Oh boy! I can get the snacks, set the living, does anyone want sweets? i know Alastor doesn't eat sweets but I know Husk has a bit of a sweet tooth and- " Charlie smiled, it was small but real the time, " That sounds great, I'll go get the games! " 

" You really sure about this? " Vaggie whispers to Charlie, who only nods and smiles at her. Vaggie gives her shoulder a squeeze and follows her to get the games. 

~~~

There were snacks and games all on the living room table, everyone dressed in more comfortable clothing, and Niffty spread pillows and gave out blankets. 

At first everything was going great, they were actually laughing, having fun, just enjoying themselves. Until Niffty accidentally said outloud " I wish Angel was here, he would make this ten times better! "   
Everyone became tense, you could see and feel it

She wore a look of shock and put her hands on her mouth, mumbling " I'm sorry... "

Alastor cleared his throat and spoke, " Ah...well...I can agree with you on that Niffty " he seemed uncomfortable, " he was quite the entertainment! " More silence filled the room, the air was tense. 

" I miss him, a lot actually. Even if he did break most of the hotel rules in his first few months. " Charlie spoke, the Vaggie joined in " Most of them, Angel broke all of them! " everyone broke out in a laugh.  
" That kid was...something. I'll give him that! " Husk said with a bit of a laugh, before taking another sip from his drink. " My oh my! Did you just say something nice, Husker? " Alastor nudged him and laughed. Husk became flustered and grumbled what sounded like a mix of "Shut up" and "Fuck off". Alastor gave him a small smile.

The tension was nowhere to be found, as if the laughing and talking about Angel helped ease the pain for just a bit. 

Then there was a noise, the sound of a door slamming, and someone walking in.

~~~

Angel walked through the door, god he really hoped Molly didn't spoil the surprise. He hears Charlie say " I'll go check who that was! " Oh he just hoped that she didn't scre-

and she screaming.

" ANGEL??? WHAT??? HOW??? YOU'RE???? " she looked like she was the verge of tears, and so confused, but she ran and hugged him anyways " wait no I don't care! You're back! I just want to hold you for a second. " Angel smiled softly and hugged her back. Of course her screaming alerted the others who all looked so happy and confused as well. Alastor blinked and rubbed his eyes, as to make sure that this was real, and his Angel was back. Angel looked at Alastor and smiled brightly, this was real, he was here. Angel walked to Alastor, who was absolutely lost for word, and open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Vaggie screaming. " HOW ARE YOU BACK, YOU WERE DEAD! "

Angel sighed, geez this was gonna be a long story. 

~~~

" So basically I was...uh...an angel? Or well at least in Heaven? I was redeemed, and I got to see my ma! Oh she said how much you wished to see me up there with her, but yelled at me for not waiting. " he paused for a second " but uh, I couldn't stay there? I mean shit I thought I was gone for good, but my soul basically left my body and traveled to Heaven. Even if I proved Charlie right...that place just wasn't for me. Ma understood, hell she even wanted me to come back because she knows that...you guys are my family now. " Angel gave them a big smile. Vaggie was the first the ask questions, " Uh what about your body, ya know, the one we buried? " oh that answer was simple " Oh it's gone, basically I'm like Jesus and rose from my tomb, which was already opened for me so I didn'y struggle to get out or have to wait for Alastor to stop by. " Alastor blushed at this, but he didn't tell the others of his visits? So how could know?

" Wait my dear, how did you know about my visits? " 

" Oh cause I was listening the whole time Smiles, I knew that ya loved me " He said with a wink " I just couldn't say anything back, but I heard ya, everytime. "

Alastor's face was now as red as his hair, Angel must of heard every time he said that he loved him and missed him. Usually Alastor would only speak of events that happened, but would occasionally confess his feelings, proclaiming his love for Angel. Now he knows Angel heard every conversation, ever confession, that pesky little spider. The others, minus Husk, gather around Angel, pressing for more details 

" Ah...I see. " Alastor hid behind his mic, avoiding eye contact with Angel. Husk noticed their little situation and loudly spoke " HEY, the spider boy and deer freak are tryna to have a touchy feely moment. As gross as it is, I say we give them some alone time. " He ushered the others into the kitchen, telling them to make something for Angel coming back. Alastor suddenly became more nervous, grin seemed a little strained. He clears his throat.

" Angel I- " Angel interrupts him by throwing him into an embrace. " Oh Al, you aint gotta say anything, I get understand. " Normally, touch like this would upset him, but for Angel he'd make an exception, he'd do anything for Angel. 

Alastor smiled and embrace the touch, even held the spider demon back. " Thank you Angel. "

Angel then suddenly pulled away, " I am a little peeved you didn't read my letter you jerk! I wrote it just for you! " he pouted.   
" Oh well I'm sure you can just read it to me? Lets go shall we? " he offered his arm to Angel, who took it and followed him to Alastor's room.

~~~

Angel was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> You really think I wouldn't give them a happy ending?


End file.
